Un closet de pensamientos
by Mordo mott
Summary: En el gremio algunos chicos empiezan a descubrir sus atracciones sexuales, pensamientos comienzan a surgir Podran superarlo? Series de drablees Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de hiro mashima 3
1. carta anonima

**_-Abrela que esperas!- Dijo levy que se moria por saber a quien iba dirigida._**

 ** _-Solo leeremos hasta que sepamos a quien va escrita, en cuanto sepamos eso, dejaremos de leer la carta-Dijo en tono firme pero con cierto pique de intriga en la voz del maestro makarov._**

 ** _(Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a leer...)_**

 ** _Abrieron la parte lateral del sobre y con las yemas de los dedos expulsaron la carta fuera de esta, escrita a mano sin saludos o alguna formalidad._**

 ** _comenzaba algo distinto a una carta...-Tal vez se trata de una historia.-Dijo cana._**

 ** _Mira comenzo a leer..._**

* * *

 ** _TÚ DE ELLA Y YO DE TI._**

Mis ojos comenzaron a centrarse solamente en ti, cuando pasabas las paginas buscando el punto exacto en el que debía continuar mi lectura. Oír tu voz antes de comenzar a leer, debía escuchar una breve introducción hecha personalmente por ti. Exclusivamente para mí.

Me gustaban mucho tus escritos, no me divertían ni me fascinaban sin ver el contexto, lo que me gustaba era la manera tan transparente en la que podías unir al lector con tu vida, eras totalmente, contraria a mí. Me fascinabas.

Creo que siempre has pensado que elogio tus palabras mucho, que no veo y analizo las palabras que has escrito con tanto dolor y sufrimiento pero estas totalmente equivocada, la manera que mi pecho se comprime y comienza una danza con el pasar de las paginas es la clara veracidad de mis sentimientos. Sabes que no puedo mentirte. Como dije anteriormente. Tú de ella y yo de ti. Estamos destinados los humanos a completar un eslabón en la vida de alguien más?..

Nunca llegue a imaginarme que te enamorarías perdidamente de aquella mujer misteriosa que pudo entrar tan hondo a tu corazón que aun ahora que ya no se encuentra sigue destruyéndote internamente.

Sus palabras tan sinceras hicieron un caos en ti, debió dolerte mucho. Eso fue lo que pensé.

Trague fuerte cuando llegue a la mitad, las risas del primer capítulo ahora se encontraban en el pasado, leer las conversaciones que tuviste con ella me lastimaron en lo más profundo de mi ser. No sé si fue porque sabía que los planes que esa chica tenia, ilusionada porque sus sentimientos pudieran ser alcanzados iban a ser totalmente aniquilados y de ella naciera otra totalmente distinta una, a la que conozco y desconozco al mismo tiempo y que no me permitiría avanzar en este tonto y sádico juego llamado amor…

O sentía lastima por mí, leyendo y tratando de averiguar qué había pasado entre ambas con el fin de derrocar a esa misteriosa mujer que aún se coronaba como la reina de tu corazón… porque no me dejaran mentir, el odio y el amor son dos caras de la misma moneda. Y ella había podido coronarse con ambas partes dejándome a mi cero posibilidad de poder alcanzar algo siquiera parecido.

Debió dolerme mucho. Eso fue lo que pensé.

Una mujer totalmente divina frente a mis ojos disfrazada con piel de lobo cuando solo podía llamarse cordero, fue obligada a renunciar a su transparencia, cargar un saco lleno de odio y vivir en las sombras de los callejones como si su vida solo se tratase de un complemento, pero realmente era así? De verdad ella se creía tan poca cosa? Yo creo que no. Ella era la mujer más mujer por no decir el único ser humano consiente del sufrimiento, humilde como para ayudar los que llegaban a su misma situación. Y con esa misma forma atravesó mi piel y se posiciono en mi corazón, en el lugar más pequeño, donde no dejaba entrar ni salir nada. Mis sentimientos por ella podían ser pequeños a comparación con los suyos pero que rayos! Por todos los vikingos ella me estaba matando. Está destruyéndome y llenando todo ese amor en un odio infinito.

Me veré quizás obligada a hacer un escrito para ella con el fin de sacar este dolor que tengo al leer sus propios desamores?

Qué asco de vida. Que deleite de amor.

Estúpida cadena llena de eslabones. Aunque estemos conectadas tu estarás conectada de alguien más, y en algún momento alguien se encadenara a mí con el mismo destino de mierda.

Cerré su libreta, había terminado de leer sus primeros capítulos, esperaba poder respirar un poco, llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco para desintoxicar mi ser…-que tal te pareció?.-dijo sonriéndome con esos ojos solamente suyos y esa voz totalmente enloquecedora…

-sentí… que yo había escrito esto… le dije con un hilo de voz que se escapó de mis labios.

Ella sonrió y asintió.-todos tenemos un amor no correspondido eh?..

Sonreí. Realmente era cierto..

Tú de ella y yo de ti.

Ambos destinados al fracaso.

Y aun así. Sabiendo lo que estaba por venir, "me forme en esa fila llamada amor".

Tal vez algún día esos eslabones se conectarían uno con el otro.

Tenía que tener esperanza. Eso era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

 _ **No hallaron destinatario o remitente, solo una triste carta de desamor…todo el gremio se mantuvo en silencio, la chica peli azul del fondo sonrió para sus adentros, reconoció el final y estaba dispuesta a unir esos pequeños destinos pues el "tú de ella y yo de ti" solo encerraban a dos personas. "Lucy de Levy…y Levy de ella."**_

 _ **tal vez no habia entendido su mensaje. ese escrito era lo que levy sentia por lucy...lucy escribio una carta para levy...**_

 _ **"los eslabones van unidos por ambas partes lu-chan"**_


	2. Descubrimiento

Tosca, yo...era tosca.

Grosera y majadera me gustaban las barbies y el rosa, también pegar y ser como papá.

Quería ser ama de casa y saber cocinar, recoger muchos animales y ponerles un nombre (uno redundante!)

Mi meta era ser la mas fuerte en las fuercitas, y vaya que lo era.

Y entonces que paso?

-soy gay.

Lo soy ... Y tengo miedo se dijo para si, lo dijo tan bajo que su mente apenas pudo reaccionar.

Lo dijo tan bajo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ella sabia que aunque no fuera malo y no lo viera como tal, hay cosas que se deben callar

ELLA DEBIA CALLAR.

Pero no se sentía triste, no que va como algo que no se a dicho puede ponerte triste jejeje eso no era posible pero aun así lo estaba.

No podía decirlo a su mamá pues sabia que lo peor de todo es que la iba a apoyar o eso esperaba.

eso causaría problemas en casa.

Ummm ella miraba a su amiga de años con ojos grisaseos porque sus ojos trataban de ocultar el enorme brillo que reflejaba al verla tan cerca cada dia ,tanto, que se sentia una vil hipócrita!

Ella era gay había algo mal con eso?!

ella estaba acostumbrada a las bromas donde te preguntan si tu meta es casarte y llenarte de hijos como un conejo, o cuidar a tu madre como una soltera el resto de sus días... no había mas opciones??

al principio ella se sentia confundida.

había escuchado que las personas nacen y no se hacen

se hacen y no nacen??!"

que cambiaba

yo no era la diferente

ella no era la diferente

 _el mundo esta lleno de cosas tan diferentes... tantas..._

 _pero mis diferencias no tienen asilo en sus vidas por que todo lo cambiaría._

 _cana estaba asustada._


	3. Te amo

**ok!! segundo round!!** **esta vez tenemos un luvy .** **disfruten su lectura señores!!!**

Las cartas de amor no han pasado de moda. son sencillas, la tinta plasmada en el papel nunca será cosa del ayer.

lo mejor de enviar una carta es la emoción de esperar una respuesta,sentir la impaciencia de no saber en que momento le llegara y responderá. mas aun, de cuando llegara"...

así era como disfrutaba de los momentos con aquella persona... conectarse, sentirse cerca una de la otra. aunque las separaran miles de kilómetros.

\- me gustaba hablarle al teléfono y preguntar al destinatario si había recibido mi mensaje. me encantaba escuchar su respuesta.

-no, no ha llegado, escucha mi voz aún no estoy llorando- decía.

me encantaba. simplemente me había enamorado.

-entonces mas te vale hacerlo en cuanto llegue - decía yo en un tono bravucón tratando de disimular mi _felicidad._

 _-podía escuchar una risita de su parte acompañada de un silencioso asentimiento._

 _ese momento era único y solamente nuestro desde ya hace varios meses en los cuales_ mi relación con levy había estado transformandose para bien...

por lo menos a ambas nos gustaba leer las cartas de la otra.

\- tal vez así empezó todo.

faltaba poco para poder vernos nuevamente y mis ansias me impedían dormir. la carta que le había enviado era posiblemente la ultima antes de nuestro encuentro.

tal vez no debí escribirle eso - se dijo lucy parándose de la cama...eufórica por la situación.

tomó un respiro y miro por la ventana, veía las estrellas...una en particular...

*

levy había recibido varios paquetes la noche anterior entre ellos se encontraba el paquete que lucy le había enviado.- levy se sonrojo.

tomo el paquete abriendolo por un costado, y vio la carta debajo de algunos libros

quedó atónita...-después de minutos su rostro reflejaba pura felicidad.

dejo la carta en su mesa y fue a recostarse pues no podía estar de pie con semejante mensaje

-yo también tengo algo para ti -dijo mcgarden antes de mirar al cielo y perderse en el.

*

 _hola levy._

 _posiblemente ya te e llamado 15 veces preguntando si mi carta a sido recibida._

 _he estado ansiosa últimamente por decirte lo que realmente pienso de ti y de mi pero en esta ocasión guardare silencio y esperare a verte nuevamente._

 _lo único que me preocupa es que no llegue el momento de estar nuevamente juntas._

 _últimamente se sienten extraños, mi corazón pesa y duele cuando pienso en ti, temo que muera si esto continua._

 _que me has hecho?_

 _me temo que moriré antes de poder verte y decirte lo que mi corazón grita. y mi piel susurra._

 _levy amiga mía, concedeme el derecho de tenerte y poder expresarte los verdaderos sentimientos que tengo por ti._

 _con amor lucy, tuya para siempre._

 _no hacían falta palabras. cuando se vieron nuevamente la vorágine de sentimientos se hizo presente._

 _un simple saludos en los labios hizo estremecer a ambas amigas._

 _tomaron sus manos y las entrelazaron. levy dijo unas cuantas cosas y lucy sonrió porque supo que siempre estarían juntas._

 _así que al sentir la situación su cuerpo no fue capaz de resistirlo mas y las palabras que tenia reservadas salieron de su boca sin esfuerzo y permiso alguno._

 _Te amo levy._

 _se sorprendió mas al escuchar a levy responder._

 _-te amo lucy._

 _yo..también te amo._

 _ **hola nuevamente... espero les haya gustado... seguiré actualizando cada semana...**_

 _ **necesito inspiración y... practicar más mi redacción...**_

 _ **y como todo pez en en agua dejen sus reviews.. me tranquilizan y evitan que pelee con mi gato...**_


End file.
